The present invention relates in general to display and storage racks and, more particularly, the invention is a novel rack adapted to display plastic picture frames of a specific type. Additionally, the rack provides storage means associated with frames of each displayed size, so that customers may readily make a selection for purchase. The referenced frames are generally fabricated from 1/8" clear acrylic plastic, and comprise a single piece bent into a general "L" shape, the vertical leg being doubled-back to form a picture holding area, and the horizontal leg forming a base (see FIG. 4). Such frames are in wide popular use, and are sold in a variety of sizes.